fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet the Rivertons
All this has happened before, and it will all happen again. But this time, it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Riverton family, and Sora Pan chose this particular house because there were people and animals who believed in him. There was Mrs. Riverton. In the bathroom of the corner house, there was a British woman with golden blonde hair and violet eyes, wearing a gold necklace, a pink dress, and matching pumps. Her name was Aurora. And she was busy fixing her hair in front of the mirror for a ball. "Eric dear, do hurry," Aurora called out. "We mustn't be late for the party, you know." Mrs. Riverton believed that Sora Pan was the spirit of youth. But Mr. Riverton... In the bedroom, there was an Atlantican man with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a white shirt, dark blue pants, and black boots. His name was Eric, Aurora's husband. And he was looking for his gold cuff links through some drawers. "Aurora, unless I find my cuff links, we don't go to the party," Eric called back. "And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face in the kingdom again. And if I can never--" Unfortunately, he got cut off by bumping his head on the open top drawer. "OUCH!" cried Eric, as he hopped around, holding his head. Well, Mr. Riverton was a practical man. The boys, however, Simon and Fievel, believed Sora Pan was a real person and made him the hero of all their nursery games. In the nursery, we see two shadows fighting each other with a toy scepter and a toy sword. One has a toy scepter in its left hand and a hanger in its right while the other has a toy sword in its right paw. One of the shadows belonged to an 11-year-old chipmunk with tan fur and blue eyes, wearing a blue two-piece pajama set, red slippers, blue glasses, and a purple cape around his neck. His name was Simon Seville, Eric and Aurora's son. And he was the one with the hanger in his right hand and the scepter in his left. The other shadow belonged to a 5-year-old brown mouse, wearing purple footy pajamas. His name was Fievel Mousekewitz, Simon's little brother and Eric and Aurora's other son. And he was the one with the sword in his right paw. "Blast you, Sora Pan!" Simon said in a scary voice. Fievel bonked his brother on the head twice with his sword. "Take that!" he cried. Then he and Simon blocked their toy scepter and toy sword together. "Give up, Merlock?" he smirked, "Give up?" "Never!" called Simon. Then he opened a drawer that was underneath Fievel's pajama-clad feet with the hanger, and he fell in as Simon yelled, "I'll teach you to cut off me hand!" Just about then, a 14-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked in. She was wearing was wearing a white T-shirt with a blue star on it and matching pants. Her name was Namine, Eric and Aurora's daughter and Simon and Fievel's big sister. She was also carrying a jug. "Oh no, Simon," Namine giggled. "It was the left hand." "Oh, yes. Thank you, Namine." said Simon, as he switched the hanger from his right hand to his left and the scepter from his left hand to his right. Namine, the eldest, not only believed. She was the supreme authority on Sora Pan and all his marvelous adventures. While Namine was in the hallway, she sighed as she talked to four figures, "Oh, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Oliver. Must we always take that nasty tonic?" "Yes, you have to." said a voice. The figures walked out to reveal an orange kitten with a blue bow named Toulouse, a white kitten with a big pink bow and a small one named Marie, a black kitten with a red ribbon named Berlioz, and an orange kitten named Oliver. Toulouse was carrying a tray of three spoons and a bottle of tonic for Namine, Simon, and Fievel. Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver the butlers and nursemaid, being cats, kept their opinions to themselves. "We do not!" Marie insisted after Berlioz, Toulouse, and Oliver walked over a pillow. And they viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. Toulouse put the tray on a small table. Then he, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver went over to the pillow to pick it up while Simon and Fievel were still playing. "Take that!" Fievel called. Simon and Fievel played around, hopping around the beds. "Insolent boy, I'll zap you with magic!" Simon yelled. Oliver went to the bed, placed the pillow there, and fixed up the sheets and blanket up. "And I'll whack you with my Keyblade! Aha!" Fievel called. As he hit Simon, the chipmunk yelped in pain. "Ouch! Careful, Fievel, my glasses!" "I'm sorry, Simon." Fievel said. Then Berlioz picked up two blocks and went with the other kittens to the other blocks. Simon and Fievel hopped back to the bed, messing it up again. "Ah! You'll never leave this ship alive!" Simon shouted. So both of them bounced up and down as the pillow fell off again. "Oh yes, I will," Fievel shouted back. "Take that!" When Berlioz placed the ABC on the top, he, Toulouse, Marie, and Oliver quickly turned as they realized that Berlioz had made a mistake. He got them to BAC. "Oops," said Berlioz. "I got A and B backwards." So he took the A block, moved the B block, and placed it to the first. He and the others smiled and walked to the tonic for the kids. "Scuttle me bones, boy! I'll slit your gizzard!" Simon yelled, as he stabbed as his wooden scepter. It ripped through the sheets. Then Berlioz poured on the spoons. "Oh, no, you won't," Fievel cried. "Back! Back! Back, you villain!" As they moved through the sheets, he pushed his wooden sword against Simon's scepter. "Insolent pup!" Simon snarled. Berlioz heard that as he turned, only to get the tonic on his paw. He put it down. "Wicked spell caster!" Fievel cried. "Aha! I got you!" Simon shouted. "You didn't either. You never touched me!" Fievel smirked. When Berlioz licked it off, he was grossed out by the taste. "Oooh!" Berlioz grimaced, "This tonic does taste nasty." "Take that! And that! And that!" When Fievel thrust his sword at Simon, he got it under his arm as if he made it look like he got him. Pretending he was dead, Simon placed a hand over his chest, groaned a fake death groan, and collapsed to the floor. That's when Eric came into the nursery. "Boys, boys. Less noise, please." Eric said, without looking where he was going. He knocked the blocks down as Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver heard that, and they had to get them back together as they frowned in annoyance. Simon saw him. "Oh, hello, dad." he said in a normal voice. But Fievel was still playing. "You old bilge rat!" Fievel cried out. Then Eric heard that and was insulted. "Wha- wha-what? Now see here, Fievel!" "Oh, not you, dad. You see, he's Sora Pan." Simon told him. "And Simon's Merlock the Magician." Fievel added. "Yes, yes, of course. Er, have you seen my cuff links?" Eric asked before he bumped Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver, knocking the blocks down again. "Oh, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Oliver, for goodness' sake!" Eric shouted, walking past the annoyed cats, "Where are those cuff links?" Toulouse smashed the last blocks that were standing with his paw. "Here we go again!" said Oliver, rolling his eyes. But Marie just giggled. "Cuff links, dad?" asked Simon. "Yes. The gold ones." Eric answered, still looking around. "Fievel, the buried treasure," Simon whispered to his brother. "Where is it?" "I don't know, Simon." Fievel said in an innocent way. "The map then… Where's the treasure map?" Simon whispered. "It got lost." Fievel said. While Eric was looking around the bed, he then spotted something under the covers, he was shocked as he shouted, "Good heavens! My shirt front!" He grabbed his shirt front. "Hurray! You found it! You found it!" Fievel cheered. Eric put it on, as he turned. He didn't know that it got chalk all over his shirt front, the one that looked like the lost map. "Yes, so I have. And hereafter..." As then, Fievel came and pulled his shirt front "Don't paw me, Fievel! This is my last clean..." It was loose as he has saw something shocking and horrifying. He saw a lost map. "No..." He can't say something, only he covered his shirt front shouting, "NO!" Aurora, now wearing a gold tiara, came in and said, "Eric dear, we really must hurry or we'll be late." "Aurora! Look!" Eric said, showing Aurora his shirt front. Aurora saw that and was shocked. "Eric!" "It's only chalk, papa." Fievel said. "Why, Fievel..." Aurora was about to say something when Simon cut in. "It's not his fault. It's in the story. And Namine said..." Simon said. When Eric heard what Simon said, he now knew what was up. "Namine? Story? I might have known." He walked to the door as he called out, "NAMINE?" He crossed his arms and called out even louder. "NAMINE!" Namine heard him, walked in, and asked, "Yes, dad?" "Would you kindly expl-" Eric was about to say something. But Namine walked by him when she saw the radiance of Aurora's dress. "Oh, mom! You look simply lovely!" Namine said. "Thank you, dear." Aurora smiled. Eric turned to her in annoyance and said, "Namine..." "Just my old gown made over but it did turn out right. And I-" Aurora was about to say. "Aurora, if you don't mind, I'd..." Eric said, as Namine turned and saw his shirt front. "Why, dad! What have you done to your shirt?" Namine asked. Eric couldn't believe what she was saying. "What have I...?" He then turned and screamed in shame. "AAAAAOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Aurora walked to him with a damp washcloth "Now, Eric, really. It comes right off." She washed off the chalk on his shirt front. "That's no excuse!" He frowned while Namine, Simon, and Fievel were putting the toys away. "Namine, haven't I warned you? Stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories." "Oh, but they aren't!" Namine protested. "I say they are! Warlock the Magician! Sora Spellcaster!" Eric said. "Sora Pan, dad." Namine told him. "Pan, spellcaster," Eric shouted, trying to put on collar around his neck. "Poppycock!" "Oh no, dad." "Papa, have you ever-" "You don't understand." The children tried to tell him. "ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK!" Eric shouted, finally getting the collar together. "And let me tell you, this ridiculous..." "Now, Eric..." Aurora said, about to do his red belt. "Now, Eric! Now, Eric!" He repeated of what Aurora said, while Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver were almost done helping Toulouse put the blocks back up. But they stopped to listen. "WELL, 'NOW, ERIC' WILL HAVE HIS SAY!" He tied it around his waist himself, but he made the knot too tight. "Please, dear." Aurora said, loosening the knot in his belt. "Aurora, the child's growing up," As when Toulouse picked up two more blocks, he listened very carefully. "It's high time she had a room of her own!" He pointed at the hall as it shocked them all. "Dad!" Namine gasped. "Eric!" Aurora gasped. "What?!" Simon gasped. "No!" Fievel gasped. Toulouse dropped all the blocks while he, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver gasped in shock and couldn't believe what they were hearing and what Eric was doing. "I mean it! Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery!" he said, as Namine lowered her head in sadness. "And that's my last word on the matter!" He walked away, only to nearly stomp on Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver and tried to get out of the way. Eric couldn't move around and was ready to fall. And he was losing his steps! Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver moved away, as they fully stopped. But they nearly knocked the blocks again because Eric bumped into them and knocked them down. Now they must move away before it happens. But Toulouse stepped the wagon, rolled back, and fell as Eric stepped on it and rolled around here. "NO!" And when Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver were rolling by, the wagon made a tear in the rug, and Eric was sent flying as he yelled, "NO!" And with a large crash, he fell into the dresser, knocking the toys down. Namine, Simon, Fievel, and Aurora were shocked that Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver were against the wall. As for Eric, he was on the floor in pain, and last of the toys fell on his head, the last was the jack-in-the-box, and up popped the jack, as it stood on his head, which made Eric mad and annoyed. "Oh!" Namine, Simon, Fievel, and Aurora all said together. Eric heard them, and knew that they saw him get hurt, and caring of him. So he closed his eyes and waited for them. But suddenly, they ran past him, which made Eric open his widened eyes in shock. As they ran to Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver, but Eric. "Poor Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver." They said together again. Eric couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Poor Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver?" Now he was very angry as he hopped up on his feet when he stomped up and shouted, "This is the last straw!" He pointed his finger out the door shouting, "OUT! OUT, I SAY!" Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver were hugging each other while Fievel was clinging onto Oliver's tail. "No, papa, no!" Fievel pleaded. Eric grabbed Toulouse by the tail while he, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver were still hugging each other and shouted, "YES! There'll be no more cats for butlers or nursemaids in this house!" Fievel grabbed Oliver's tail. But Aurora stopped him by picking him up as Eric was dragging Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver out the room. Fievel started to cry as he waved to his friends. "Goodbye, Toulouse. Goodbye, Marie. Goodbye, Berlioz. Goodbye, Oliver." "Goodbye, Fievel!" Oliver said cheerfully, as he, his girlfriend, and her brothers waved goodbye back. As Eric walked out to the back, he muttered to himself, "Poor Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver. Oh yes, poor Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver. But poor father? Oh, no." He let go of Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver and looked for some ropes, and couldn't find any. "Blast it! Where are those ropes?" He turned as he saw Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver holding four ropes in their mouths. Eric walked to them and said, "Oh, thank you." As he was tying the ropes to Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver's collars, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver gave him sad looks. "Oh, boy!" sighed Berlioz. Eric saw that and couldn't bear the sight. "Oh, dash it all, you four. D-Don't look at me like that." He walked to the fountain and filled up Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver's dishes. He picked them up and filled them more. "It's nothing personal. It's just that- Well, you're not really butlers or a nurse at all You're… Well, four cats. And the children aren't kittens, they're a human, a chipmunk, and a mouse." He placed the water dishes near Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver. "And sooner or later, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver, humans, chipmunks, and mice have to grow up." He pet Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver's heads. Inside the house, the kids are in their beds, as Aurora knew that Eric didn't mean to do that to Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver. Namine looked depressed. "But mom, I don't want to grow up." she pleaded. "Now dear," Aurora said, as she kissed her on the forehead and covered her up with a white blanket. "Don't worry about it anymore tonight." "He called Sora Pan 'absolute poppycock'." Simon said to himself after what his dad had said. "I'm sure he didn't mean it, Simon," Aurora said, as she removed the glasses from his eyes and cape from his shoulders. "Father was just upset." As for Fievel, he was using a matchbox as a bed. He had tears running down his cheeks. "Poor Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver," he sniffled. "out there all alone." "No more tears, Fievel. It's a warm night. They'll be all right." Aurora said, as she covered him up with a green blanket, kissed his forehead, and left. Then Fievel remembered something. "Mama?" he asked. Aurora turned around and asked, "What is it, dear?" "Buried treasure." Fievel had the cuff links that Eric was looking for, and he gave them to Aurora. "Now, children, don't judge your father too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much." She walked to the window door, and was about to lock it up. But Namine stopped her as she said, "Oh don't lock it, mom. He might come back." "He?" Aurora asked in a puzzled way. "Yes, Sora Pan. You see, I found something that belongs to him." Namine said, as she lay down. "Oh, and what's that?" asked Aurora. She yawned and said, "His shadow." "Shadow?" Aurora asked, very surprised. "Mm-hmm. Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, and Oliver had it, but I-I took it away." Namine said, as she drifted off to sleep. "Oh? Yes, of course. Good night, dear." Aurora said, as she turned off the light, walked out, and left for the party. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan parodies